


Some NDRV3 AUs lol

by ULTIMATE_LIAR



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ULTIMATE_LIAR/pseuds/ULTIMATE_LIAR
Summary: Basically, I'll be putting AUs for NDRV3 here
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 4





	Some NDRV3 AUs lol

Howdy. So uh I'll be posting some of my NDRV3 AUs here that I'll use for future books and on my wattpad and quotev accounts lol


End file.
